Assortment of Sweet Stories
by KogameYutari
Summary: Numerous one shots of three main couples. Three main couples xx Amuto, Rimase, and Nadeshikai xx this is IF she did exist xx
1. Choices

Ok, let's get this straight: this is a place for an assortment of short stories, most one shots. The longest will be three parts at most, but first... I want people to vote on what story people want me to do first, second, then third. Here are the couple choices: Amuto, Rimase, and Nadeshikai. (this is for IF Nadeshiko DID exist. If she had really been a she, don't you think Kuukai and her would make a cute couple? That's what these are, stories where she DID exist, not yaoi)

Amuto story choices:

The Cold, the Freezing, and the Scarf  
Oh Joy, Easter  
Girls vs. Boys*  
Bragxting

Rimase story choices:  
The Hairpin  
Girls vs. Boys*  
The Bus Stop  
Combination

Nadeshikai story choices:

Only One  
Girls vs Boys*  
Sports Festival!  
Fun in the Rain  
Bruised  
Sled Ride

By the way, the * means that all three couples are included in that story. And I know Nadeshikai has more choices, but that's only because I got a lot of ideas for that couple today that would fit them. (yes, I came up with all these just today) It won't really matter which you chose, they will all be written, but this just depends on what story is 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, and which one you guys are most interested in. So, please vote! The sooner you vote, the sooner I'll get to work on the actual story. I'm hoping to write a story a week, or if a story is longer than one chapter, a chapter a week.


	2. Announcement

Ok, just a short announcement, since the first reviewer was not a user and I could not message them:

YES, I do know Nagehiko, but if you didn't read clearly, it says IF she DID exist, and actually had a twin brother. I HATE Rimahiko, I despise it soo much, but I was kinda expecting requests for it. So, I'll say this here and now: I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER write Rimahiko, EVER. I do, indeed, like Rimase, NOT Rimahiko, it makes me sick to see that couple even though it will probably come out to be true, much to my hatred.

AND I believe Nadeshiko, IF she DID exist, would look so much better with Kuukai then with Utau. I know they end up together because of Shugo Chara Remix, but that DOES NOT mean I must drop on the ground and worship the ground it walks on.

One thing that actually pretains to the stories: if there's not four votes by the end of this Sunday, I'll just write them in order so I can't actually get the stories started.


	3. Only One

reviewer:[you know who you are] When did I EVER say I hated Nagihiko? In fact, he's my second favorite character. I HATE the couple of Rimahiko, so go back and read what I said clearly.

Again, I said I WOULD NOT worship a couple just because it's going to happen, I don't freaking care whether it happens or not. Why do you think I care if the majority of fans lie in the couple that I hate? If that's you're only reason for liking them, I'd have to call you a bandwagon-er. I'm very loyal to the couple I feel should happen, so I don't want to hear any 'Oh, well, it's going to happen, and there's loads of fans voting on it. Oh, and did you know majority of fanfics with Rima are with Nagihiko? blahblahblahblah' I'll just tell you right now: I DON'T, NOR WILL I EVER, CARE ABOUT YOUR REASONING AS TO WHY I SHOULD LIKE A COUPLE THAT I HATE. [and I couldn't find you and message you, which is why I'm addressing you this way yet again]

Sorry to go off on you, I can just get really angry when I have a good point the person I'm arguing to doesn't get

Anyways, it's a tie for Nadeshikai and Amuto, so I will be doing it in this order :Nadeshikai, Amuto, and then Rimase. [I got my friends to vote, if you're wondering how it got tied]

We'll be starting of these one-shots (and sometimes longer) with 'Only one', then 'The Cold, The Freezing, and the Scarf', then 'The Hairpin.

* * *

_**Only One**_

Nadeshiko sighed, staring at the pouring rain from the safety of the school roof. When the weather man had said it'd rain, she didn't take him seriously. Last time she did, she was stuck in seventy-one degrees in a large coat and a scarf.

She shivered out of anxiety, fearing the walk, or run, in the heavy rain. She leaned on the wall, glancing to the rain every once and a while, hoping the rain would go away, bringing the sun's rays. Of course, it never came.

After a little bit, she began to grow drowsy, but she knew it hadn't been that long, the sound of rain just made her sleepy. When her eyes closed for a couple of seconds, she could hear the front door open and close, followed by the squeak of wet sneakers. She looked up, her eyes half open.

"Yo, Nade?" asked a familiar voice that belonged to a familiar boy.

Nadeshiko rubbed her eyes, then opened the fully to get a closer look to the boy. "Kuukai? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, fiddling with the end of her skirt.

"I'd ask you the same," Kuukai replied, coming up to her as he closed his umbrella, "Oh, you're trapped because the water will melt you, huh, Wicked Witch?"

Nadeshiko puffed out her cheeks, placing the backs of her hands on her waist. "Wicked Witch? Jerk," she said, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "But yes, I'm stuck. I have practice today and if Mother catches me all wet, I'll never hear the end of it..," she moaned, sighing.

Kuukai rubbed his shoulder, smirking at her. "Oh, I see. That makes more sense than my theory," she said, chuckling as she giggled.

"Yeah, but even if my status as 'Wicked Witch' has been removed, I'm still in quite a pickle," Nadeshiko told him after her laughter subsided.

"I could walk you home," Kuukai suggested, pointing to his umbrella, "It's large enough to share."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you. I'll just use my math book or something...," Nadeshiko said, shaking her head. Kuukai probably had better things to do than help her out with this stupid problem.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Kuukai replied, grabbing her wrist and dragging her toward the door. He opened it and reopened his umbrella.

Nadeshiko blushed, but couldn't fight his pull. "I-I'm not so sure about this," she mentioned before he was pushed outside, but was still under the umbrella. Instinctively, she grabbed the handle of the umbrellas, but noticed a hand was already placed there, She blushed and removed it before the owner of the hand noticed.

The rest of the walk was silent except the soft sound of rain on the umbrella and the steps both of them took. They had to stay quite simultaneous in their steps, or else Nadeshiko would eventually be left in the rain.

Once to the porch of her house, Nadeshiko slipped out from underneath the umbrella. "Thanks," she said softly, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Eventually, after a moment's hesitation, he did shake the hand. "Don't mention it, Nade," he replied, backing off slightly.

Nadeshiko smiled, waving by as she placed her hand on the doorknob behind her.

"Then....," Kuukai paused, turning around, "I'll see ya tomorrow." He gave his own backwards wave bye and then ran off down the street, probably late for a family event.

As he left, a pale pink shade covered his cheeks. "What was that... when we exited the school?" he asked himself. He had indeed felt _something_ touch his hand...

* * *

The stories are in chronological order, so this is the first time they've had a little moment. It gets more romantic as time passes.


End file.
